The present invention relates to automated pill-dispensing apparatus, and more particularly relates to a modular compact pill-dispensing apparatus for automated dispensing of pills in retail pharmacy environments.
There is a need to optimize use of pharmacist time, since the time of a pharmacist is expensive. In particular, there is a need to let a pharmacist use his/her expertise without burdening him/her with mundane work such as counting pills and placing them in bottles. Further, it is desirable to reduce the amount of time a pharmacist spends walking around the pharmacy area, not only to reduce wasted time but also to reduce fatigue of the pharmacist as the day progresses.
There is further a need to optimize the density of storage of pills. In many pharmacies, pills are stored in every nook and cranny possible. Also, the logistics of stored pills relative to the customers and to the pharmacist, should preferably be improved. As part of the logistics, it is important to keep in mind the security of pills, the cleanliness, and the ability to keep the areas clean, especially in the retail environment where cleanliness can be a problem.
Another concern is equipment. Any automated equipment must be compact, flexible, and adjustable for optimally handling different types of pills. However, standardized components should preferably be used, including components that are easily serviceable, fixable on site, reliable, robust, durable, low maintenance, simple to operate, low-cost, and that require a relatively lower capital investment. Further, any programmed features must be configured to optimize quality control and efficiency and control of the operation.
There is a need to increase the accuracy and reduce the errors in filling prescriptions. As part of this, there is a need to improve pill handling and accuracy of pills counts. These are difficult problems, because of the difference in sizes and shapes of pills make pill handling difficult. At the same time, different sizes and shapes of pills are required so that a pharmacist (and patient) can recognize wrong pills. Further, pill handling must deal with quality control issues, including the fact that pill counting is a relatively mundane and boring task.
There is a need to provide adjustability and reliability in pill handling equipment. There is a need to be able to adjust for different pills on site without requiring customized specially-ordered equipment or part. There is a need to reliably and accurately drop pills into vials, while still providing the flexibility that will allow pharmacists to still provide the human control required for dispensing medicines critical to the health of patients,
Another issue is security. Any automated equipment should provide good security and resistance to theft and tampering. As part of this software and programming, it is desirable to provide a refill procedure that not only controls refilling and prevents errors in filling storage units with wrong pills, but also that keeps track of pill counts.
Accordingly, an automated apparatus is desired that provides the advantages noted above and that solves the disadvantages.